scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House
The Loud House is an American animated television series created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who is the middle child and only son in a large family of 11 children. It is set in a fictional town in southeastern Michigan called Royal Woods, based on Savino's hometown of Royal Oak. The series was pitched to the network in 2013 as a two-minute short film entered in the annual Animated Shorts Program. It entered production the following year. Episodes are produced at Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California, USA and animated by Jam Filled Entertainment in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. The series is based on Savino's own childhood growing up in a large family, and its animation is largely influenced by newspaper comic strips. The series premiered on May 2, 2016, and four seasons have been broadcast. The program has gained high ratings since its debut, becoming the top-rated children's animated series on American television within its first month on the air. The series has received considerable media attention and nominations at both the 28th and the 29th GLAAD Media Awards for its inclusion of Howard and Harold McBride, two supporting characters who are an interracial gay married couple. Their introduction into the series was reported in the news as being historic and caused a ratings surge. In May 2017, the characters of Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride were featured on the front cover of Variety as an example of diverse characters in children's television. A spin-off series called The Casagrandes has been greenlit and is slated to premiere on October 14, 2019. On May 7, 2019, it was announced that the series had been greenlit for a fifth season consisting of 26 episodes. A feature film based on The Loud House is also in development to be released on Netflix in 2021. Plot Lincoln Loud is the only boy and the middle child in a family of eleven children residing in the fictional town of Royal Woods, Michigan. He has ten sisters with distinctive personalities consisting of bossy eldest child Lori, ditzy fashionista Leni, musician Luna, comedian Luan, athletic Lynn, gloomy goth Lucy, polar opposite twins Lana and Lola, child genius Lisa, and baby Lily. Lincoln occasionally breaks the fourth wall to explain to the viewers the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of the household, and continually devises plans to make his life in the house better. Characters *Lincoln Loud Voice by Tex Hammond (English) *Clyde McBride Voice by Andre Robinson (English) *Lori Loud Voiced by Catherine Taber (English) *Leni Loud Voice by Liliana Mumy (English) *Luna Loud Voice by Nika Futterman (English) *Luan Loud Voice by Cristina Pucelli (English) *Lynn Loud Jr. Voice by Jessica DiCicco (English) *Lucy Loud Voice by Jessica DiCicco (English) *Lana Loud Voice by Grey Griffin (English) *Lola Loud Voice by Grey Griffin (English) *Lisa Loud Voice by Lara Jill Miller (English) *Lily Loud Voice by Grey Griffin (English) Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon